Jalan bareng DC dan DN
by Daimaki
Summary: apa jadinya bila chara DN ama DC jalan-jalan ayo kita lihat...  jangan lupa baca dan review ya ini fanfic pertamaku di sini fufufufufu


Kanto

Aloha semua aku akhirnya menginjakkan kakiku ke fandom kesayangan kalian Detective Conan setelah loncat meloncat dari Death Note ke Kuroshitsuji sekarang aku mampir ke sini mau minum teh. Aku sekalian membawa Mello untuk menambah hiburan... Mungkin dari sini aku bawa Conan nih hehehehehe...

Conan: Dasar elu jangan-jangan suka mencuri...

Al-chan: GUe suka menculik character hehehehehe...

Conan: Trus gue mau diapain nih...

Al-chan: Gue mau elu jalan aja kok gampang...^3^

Conan: Oh...

Mari kita mulai ceritanya ini kayaknya jadi crossover DC dan DN hehehehe...

Mello: Kenapa gue harus ikut elo...

Al-chan: HAH *v* apa lo bilang... gue pengen elo pake baju ini *baju aria*

Mello: HYaaaaah tuolong *Conan sweatdrop*

Buona lettura

"Hari ini kita akan pergi ke Venesia,"kata Profesor Agasa dengan muka tenang.

"WHAT,"kata si Conan tersedak karena mengenai pasword eh pasport.

"WOAAA kita bakalan ke luar negeri nih muhui,"kata Genta, Mitsuhiko, dan Ayumi seneng banget padahal si Ai cuma kesedek dengerinnya.

"Tenang Ran juga ikutan loh...,"kata Profesor Agasa.

Si Conan tiba-tiba menyemburkan teh yang baru diminumnya ke Ai.

"Woi muka saya masih ada gunanya jangan disemburin tau!"kata Ai dengan muka garang.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang berambut kuning blonde, mata biru cemerlang, dan memakai baju serba hitam dan seorang cowok rambut merah, pake kacamata renang oranye, dan berbaju putih hitam belang datang ke arah mereka untuk jalan-jalan. Saat itu mereka datang bagaikan ninja yang nongol secara tiba-tiba. Mereka datang lewat jendela yang harusnya gak ada di rumah profesor.

"Waaaaaaa, ada setan cewek,"kata Genta dkk dengan lebainya.

"Apa yang kalian katakan anak-anak bodoh! Gue tuh cowok dan bukan setan,"kata si cowok.

"Fufufufu, akui saja kau itu cewek ngapain juga ditutupin,"kata si cowok lain ngakak sampai semua orang sweatdrop.

"Gue tuh cowok,"kata si cowok mengeluarkan pistol.

"Fufufufu, aku tak akan kalah hanya dengan sebuah pistol,"kata si cowok lain ngeluarin 2 pistol.

Pada saat si cowok dan cewek berantem si Ai dengan kekuatan super extra berteriak plus toa dicuri dari seminar sebelah(?).

"Woooooi elu berdua mau berantem ato apaan sih...,"kata si Ai yang udah ooc banget padahal harusnya dia cool.

"Maaf *edisi anak dimarahi guru* kami sebetulnya mau mengajak kalian ke Kanto,"kata si cowok lain.

"Siapa kalian dulu...,"kata si Conan dengan muka es. (bosen bilang super dingin)'

"Ehem, aku Mail suruhan author tuh... *nunjuk author yang asik makan dupermie*,"kata si Mail.

"wOY JANGAN ngeliatin gue, gue cantik ya jadi dipelototin,"kata Al dengan muka tak berdosa.

"Gue Mello, bahawan Al dalam membuat fanfic ini,"kata Mello sambil asik ama coklat hadiah Valentine dari Al yang udah kadarluasa.

Hening mengenai semua wilayah Jepang sampai anak bayi yang lagi asik nangis (?) pun berhenti secara serentak. Mereka seakan ingin menunggu jawaban dari para chara DC sekalian. Sampai seseorang angkat bicara dengan suara cemprengnya *dihajar Kaito* mulai bergumandang.

"Aku ikutan dong ke Kanto lumayan katanya ada permata yang gue incer,"kata Kaito yang langsung mendapat tendangan cinta (coret: sebal) oleh Conan yang akhirnya mengetahui bahwa ia adalah KID.

"Wah,wah,wah ternyata kau berani juga KID,"kata Al yang nyelonong ikut cerita padahal udah ikutan di fanfic buatannya sendiri.

"Woi ngapain elu ada di fanfic sendiri,"kata si Conan mulai sebal akan keadaan sedang Genta dkk malah bengong gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi.

"Woy kalian semua terserah gue kan ini fanfic gue,"kata Al dengan cuek lagi ngelanjutin makan dupermi.

"Trus buat apa kalian bertiga ke sini,"kata Mitsuhiko mulai bergumandang.

"Aku gak ikutan cuma nebeng eksis,"kata si Al dengan muka ogah-ogahan.

"Kami kan udAH bilang kalau kita akan ke Kanto,"kata Mello udah temperamen duluan waktu ditanya.

Merekapun langsung dibawa ke Kanto tanpa persetujuan kedua belah pihak. Sebetulnya sih udah dibolehin ama ortu mereka jadi tinggal bawa aja anaknya. Mereka pergi menggunakan pesawat langsung ke bandara di Kanto. Mereka disambut oleh cowok berambut coklat dengan wajah super narsis, cowok berambut hitam dengan mata bulat +kantung mata serta bungkuk, dan anak berambut putih dengan baju tidur putih yang kepanjangan (kalian pasti tau siapa).

"Hai Al, Mello, Matt,"kata si Light nyerocos tiada henti.

"Siapa mereka hah?"tanya si Conan yang emang nggak pernah liat cowok mesum+narsis, panda,dan albino. (dihajar ribuan fans Light dan L)

"Ehem, biar Al jelasin...,"kata si Mello sok nampang eksis *dibuang ke laut ama Al*.

"Ya... dia tuh yang kayak panda namanaya Ryuuzaki, yang narsis abis namanya Light, sedangkan yang albino namanya Near,"kata si Al pake senyum komersil.

"OOOOOOO,"kata semua chara DC yang ikut kecuali yang jaga coolnya.

"Mari kita ke markas KIRA,"kata si L dengan dingin tapi gak pake es batu.

"BAik,"kata si Light,"eh aku bukan kira!"kata si Light kaget.

"Naik 20% Light,"kata si L tenang asik ngemutin permennya.

"Aku bukan Kira Ryuuzaki,"kata si Light lagi.

"Naik 40% Kira,"kata L sambil mullai mencomot cakenya Al.

"Aku bukan Kira,"kata si Light mulai nggak sabaran pengen nulis nama orang ini ke Death Note.

"Ya sudah kita pergi jalan-jalan dulu sambil menunggu mereka selesai beragumentasi,"kata si 3 macan (Al gak ikutan itu Mello, Matt, dan Near).

Sambil mengelilingi si taman unyil 300 kali akhirnya mereka lelah juga...

"Woi ngapain kita ngelilingin taman yang ukuran diameternya cuma 5 cm,"kata si Al mulai sadar kalau terbawa emosi gilanya 3 macan.

"Al ampuuuuun,"kata si 3 macan yang lagi dihukum ama Al karena membuatnya seperi orang tolol.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan jalan-jalannya,"kata si Conan yang dari tadi sering bersweetdrop ria dengan yang lain.

"Katanya disini ada pernikahan loooooh,"kata si Light yang sudah berhenti adu mulut ama L.

"Pernikahan siapa?"kata si Ai dengan muka yang agak aneh.

"Yah biasa aja kaleeeee,"kata si Al dengan tenang menanggapi semuanya.

"Pernikahan aku dan Ryuuzaki,"kata si Light tenang dan ambisius.

Tiba-tiba langit gelap ada di sekitar Al yang dulu menyukai L tapi sekarang suka dengan Mello. Sedangkan angin horor meliputi semua orang selain Al dan DN. Mereka nggak ngira bakal ketemu ama 2 yaoian di sini.

"Apa kalian nikah? Kalian kan sesama jenis,"kata si Conan dan Ai sedangkan Genta dkk bingung apa artinya yaoi, seme, uke, maho, dll.

"Conan apa itu yaoi?" tanya Genta dengan semangat mengebur-ngebur.

"Anak kecil gak usah tau,"kata si Conan mengeluarkan arua mesum (coret seram).

"Tapi kaukan anak kecil juga," kata si Mitsuhiko menyahuti.

"Apa itu Conan?"kata si Ayumi dengan mata berbinar-binar betul-betul pengen tau apa artinya.

"Tuh yang dimaksud yaoi,"kata si Conan menunjuk L dan Light yang gak tau kenapa doyan ama ciuman.

Genta dkk yang awalnya penasaran langsung bengong selama 1 abad (coret 1 menit) dan nggak tertarik lagi ama yaoi dan segala hal yang menyangkutnya lagi.

"HUahahahahaha, kalian gampang amat dibohongin,"kata si Light udah kayak orgil keluar RSJ.

"Ah udah kita balik aja deh aku males di sini bareng orang nggak wajar,"kata si Ai dkk yang angguk-angguk setuju.

"Oke aku pulangin kalian,"kata Al menyihir mereka balik dengan kekuatan Negi Sensei.

"Al balikin tongkatku,"kata si Negi.

"Thanks ya,"kata si Al melambai ke arah Negi yang pergi.

"Nah mari ke karaoke,"kata si Light.

"Hayoooo,"kata 3 macan, L, dan Al.

.

.

.

di tempat DC berada...

"Tadi pengalaman yang seru ya...,"kata si Mitsuhiko angkat bicara.

"Yap tadi Ayumi sebal jarang ngomong nih,"kata si Ayumi.

"Tapi kapan-kapan aku ingin jalan-jalan lagi kayak tadi,"kata Genta tersenyum aneh.

" Ya sudah ayo tidur...,"kata si Profesor Agasa.

Akhirnya semua orang senang dan tak ada yang terkena hal buruk kecuali...

"Semua kalian ada di mana...?"kata si Kaito.

"Kaito belum pulang kasian aku pergi dulu,"kata si Al menghilang.

"TIIIIIIIDAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK,"kata si Kaito meringis di Kanto.

.

.

.

Al-chan: Selesai...

Mello: Pegel nih dan kenapa elo bilang gue 3 macan ama Near dan Matt.

Al-chan: Ah udah diem Lo... *bawa keris*

Mello: Oke kita tarung...*bawa golok*

(perkelahian berlangsung...)

Conan: Baik aku yang tutup ceritanya...

Teman-teman sekarang kita mau tutup thanks ya... kalau ada yang pengen ada lagi atau kasi komentar taro aja di review... :3

Ai: Bye... *melambaikan tangan*


End file.
